9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
七 and 五
Identical twin sisters 七 (Nana) and 五 (Go) are a pair of Japanese orphans whose souls were drawn into bodies built by 2 at the insistence of 6, who saw them in a vision. Created as children, they were little more than four at the time. As could understand a decent amount of English, but could not speak it, the twins were given names relating to the first two things anyone heard them say. "Nana" and "Go," relating to the number 7 and the number 5 on the respective backs discussing what to do with them. The twins were taken in by 5 and 7 as adopted daughters and the girls, odd as they are, adore them, considering them real parents. In life, Nana and Go were orphaned twins named Chieko and Chiemi Fuchida. Only having each other to rely on, they became exceptionally close, and were embracing even when they died. They remember very little of their previous lives... only that they were being cared for by a priest in charge of an orphanage who they greatly disliked, and 1 reminds them so much of the man that they immediately take an intense dislike to him, delighting in frightening or irritating him at every opportunity. As adults, Nana and Go both speak and understand English fluently but will speak Japanese to one another, sometimes in tandem. They are something of little stitchpunk dowsing rods, and together help 2 and 5 find the wandering souls that will become more of their race. Nana can "see" wandering souls, while Go can "hear" them, and as long as they're together, they can effectively locate them. Because of this, they have been the cause for a good number of stitchpunks coming into existence. Relationships Outside of their three adopted sisters, 35, 57, and 75, their adopted brother 12 and their adopted parents, 5 and 7, Nana and Go have very few relationships outside of each other. They have not shown any interest in any boy and most believe even if they did, it would be a "both or neither" mentality, as they refuse to be separated. Their best friend is 54, and they delight in spending long hours with her, teaching her Japanese. They even allow 54 to draw and paint on them. Because of a bad experience with the priest in charge of the orphanage they lived in up until their deaths, Nana and Go are terrified of 1. They will often go out of their way to scare or annoy him, but if he starts scolding them, they will start crying and run to 5 and 7. When they're older, they tend more toward blowing him off than anything. When they're older, they take very closely to 97, with her helping them with English and teaching them cheerleading while they teach her some Japanese and origami. Eventually, they develop a serious romantic relationship with her. They have three children with her: twin boys, Hya and Ku, and a daughter, O. Personality Reclusive and a little shy, Nana and Go spend more time with each other than anyone else. They come off as a little creepy and will speak in perfect unison, move in exact tandem, and finish one another's sentences, among other things. It almost seems, sometimes, like they can read each other's minds, and they become extremely distressed if separated. Each twin seems to know when the other is hurt. Even after they've matured into adults, they remain very self-contained, keeping only to themselves and to their family. Voice Actor Ziyi Zhang (adult twins)- Chiyo Sakamoto/Sayuri Nitta in Memoirs of a Geisha Rie Kugimiya (child twins) - Cyberdoll Rena in Hand Maid May Telling Them Apart 七 - Nana - Kanji is on her back, just like her sister. Her ribbon is yellow and her obi is blue. 五 - Go - Kanji is on her back, just like her sister. Her ribbon is blue and her obi is yellow. Theme Songs "Kagome Kagome" - Vocaloids Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku Other Characters Say... "Sure, they're a little odd, but they're my sisters, whether or not we're actually related. And in the end, they really are good kids." - 35 "I did have a hard time accepting them at first, yes, but now I love them like my little sisters. They're strange ... and at times disturbing ... but they're really nice! I love them!" - 57 "Th-they're a little weird... but... they're r-really nice, too. They're not related to us through soul, b-but that doesn't matter. N-not one bit." - 75 "A good magician always looks for a good audience. Go and Nana happens to be that good audience!" - Tri-3 "They're great kids, I love spending time with them. Don't know why everyone's always going on about how strange they are." - 54 "If it weren't for them, my soul would have died out and I wouldn't be here today. They're good girls and I owe them a lot." - Omega Created by MamaCJ Category:5x7 Family Category:Clock Tower OCs Category:MamaCJ Category:Second Generation